


[Podfic] Time After Time

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (2) [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: A little hurt- more that James is late and Q doesnt know where he is, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Presents, Q's cats have a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: James has a bit of a reputation for never being on time, but it's Christmas and he's late again. What is Q to do?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Podfics (2) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055525
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time After Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986493) by [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns). 



> Was tempted to post it at 11:45pm so between the download and playing it you could technically end it at midnight but I'm too impatient for that apparently.

Story: [ Time After Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986493)  
Writer:[ roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns)  
Reader: [ Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei)

Length: ~12min  
Media Fire file: [ m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y36w0dl6vcbjpkn/Time_After_Time_1.1.m4a/file)

**Author's Note:**

> 🍾🥂


End file.
